Good morning Beautiful
by CutiPrincess
Summary: A little Submisive James Smut. Not good at summaries so check it out


**Hey :) So, this is my first one shot and it's a little smut that happened to crawl into my mind and wouldn't leave so I decided to write it, improve it a bit and post it. It doesn't say if it is James Maslow or Diamond or who the other character is so you can imagine it's you or any one else. Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>"Good morning Beautiful." you said as you walked in James' room. He groaned as he stretched his limbs, much like a cat, and smiled at you. He moved to one side of the bed and patted the spot next to him, holding up the sheets as an invite so you could cuddle together.<p>

"Sleep well?" you asked, getting in his bed. He just nodded and brought you closer to him, laid his head on your chest, closed his eyes and enjoyed your steady heart beat. You smiled as you looked at him. He never liked talking in the morning, just 'snuggle and cuddle' as he called it.

You settled in and started stroking his hair. You felt him stiff for a couple of seconds but he settled down again enjoying the treatment you are giving him, soft, gentle, delicate strokes, as if you are touching some ancient artefact that might break at any larger force you put on it. After a few minutes you could almost hear him purr, you giggle at how cute he is.

Suddenly you misplace your finger, resulting in accidentally tugging at a lock of hair. James made a noise and opened his eyes in a flash. You freeze beside him, the first thought that goes through your mind was that you hurt him or that he was mad at you but after you heard the noise James made you realize it was more of a pleasured one.

You turn your eyes to his and as your eyes meet, his look back down and you can clearly see that he's blushing. After a few seconds of hesitation you decide to try and tug at a lock of his hair again, this time you get a gasp from him as he closes his eyes shut. You tug harder out of curiosity.

"Stop." He managed to whisper.

"Don't you like it?" you said as you tugged again earning you a soft 'ah' noise from him. "Sounds like you do."

He shakes his head no so you brush your fingers against his forming bulge in his briefs and cup it in your hands.

"I think you do." You say teasingly as you tug again and he thrusts his hips towards your hands on instinct, causing him to moan.

"S-stop it." He whined

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing."

"I think it's cute."

He whined as you continued tugging and stroking this hair, tugging harder once in a while careful not to hurt him. As he was distracted you quickly straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss started soft and slow and soon you poked out your tongue and licked his lip to gain entrance, which he denied. He was usually the dominant one during your activities so you expected this. You grabbed at his hair and pulled and he gasped and you pushed your tongue in his mouth.

Still, he refused to let you win that easily so he started fighting for dominance. The battle lasted for minutes, tongues sliding against each other, pushing and pulling. You were starting to tire so you decided to end it by giving him one hard tug and you got the upper hand easily. He whined again at the battle he lost as you pressed your tongue against the inside of his mouth, exploring it since you never gotten the chance to do so before.

You pulled away from the kiss and started landing soft pecks on his jaw, travelling down to his ear and nibbling at the ear lobe. By now he was panting and every time he tried to do something to gain the upper hand you would tug at his hair, as if reminding him where he stands this morning. Soon you were sucking at a pulse point on his neck forming a hickey on his flawless skin. Your actions were turning him into a withering mess.

"Mmmm. Who knew that the ladies man was so submissive." you teased as you pulled at his hair again. He moaned and bucked his hips upwards.

"What do you want babe?"

"Ah p-please." He gasped out, eyes closed, not daring to look at you.

"You have to tell me so that I'll know what to do."

"I-I want..." he muttered something you couldn't understand.

"What was that, my love?"

He glared at you, cheeks burning red."Iwannacum." he whispered, looking back down.

"All you had to do was ask." You smirked down at him. "Or maybe we should try something..."

He looked back up at you in confusion as you stretched towards his bed side table to get something from the drawer. You smiled as you grabbed it and held up your hand. In it was a bandanna. James shook his head, against whatever you had in mind but you were already tying his wrists together and bounding them to the bed post.

"W-what are you doing? You're not just gonna leave me here are you?" he said in a panicked voice. You shook your head and he relaxed a bit but he was still nervous.

"I'm gonna make you cum like you asked..." You simply replied with a smirk as you put your hand back in his hair, "...but I'm not gonna touch your beautiful. Hot. Aching. Cock." You finished in a whisper against his ear, giving your fist full of hair a tug at each of the last four words.

His reply was something between a moan and a whine. He was obviously turned on by the idea of being dominated by you but he was too proud to admit it.

"Shh... just sit there quietly and let me work on it, or I would just have to make you be quiet."

He kept eye contact with you, mouth open so that he would get enough air in as you moved back to remove the bed covers. You stared at him laying in his bed, hands tied making him unable to do anything to the tent in his boxers, his chest rising and falling, his abs tensing with every hard breath he took. You could orgasm just looking at him.

"Are you gonna be good?"

He nodded, unable to form words in his head. You smirked again moving back in to straddle him kissing him once on the lips before moving slowly down, leaving open-mouthed kisses on every piece of skin you could find.

Once you reached his chest you placed your tongue flat against his skin passing on a nipple, pinching the other as he moaned and arched his back. Soon you were sucking his nipples, alternating from one another as your hands roamed all over his sides and abs.

You then continued to move down, kissing his abs, tracing them and dipping your tongue in his bellybutton, James moaning all the time. You wrapped your fingers around the edge of his boxers pulling at the elastic waist and letting it snap back, loving the groan James gave you. You do it again to try and get a similar reply, which you do get.

You decide to pull them off and dispose of them on the floor next and you find James completely exposed to you, you moan at the sight and almost move to touch his leaking 9 inch cock but remember what you are trying to do. You start to move your hands on his sensitive thighs and James starts to whimper again.

"Ahh t-touch me. P-please."

"Nope. You're gonna have the best orgasm of your life without laying a single finger on your dick."

He started struggling against his bounds and bucking his hips up. "Ngh... please... I need it."

"Stop talking!"

"No. Need. Please."

You got up and James started trashing.

"W-where are you going? I won't talk! You can't j-just leave!"

"I'm not going anywhere, chillax baby." You said.

"H-how can I 'chillax' when I'm painfully hard, can't do anything to relive myself and you w-won't help me?" He gave one last pull at the skilfully tied bandana and slumped back, eyes closed in defeat.

"Told you I would make you shut up if you talked." You told him.

He looked at you and opened his mouth to ask what you meant only to have another bandana stuffed inside his mouth with another holding it in, wrapped around his head.

"And to think I laughed at you when you told me you kept some bandanas from the set." You told him beaming down at him. He glared at you and you laughed at him. "Now, where were we?"

You kneeled between his legs pushing them open and kissing the inside of his thighs earning you a muffled noise from James and his cock twitched.

"mmm," you began as you stroked his hips and thighs, "imagine if I just lick up from the base to the tip of your cock, lapping up all of your pre-cum." He bucked his hips and moaned behind the gag. You decided to continue teasing him like this.

"I would fondle your balls in my hand as I suck on your tip, making sure to give special attention to your slit with my tongue." By this point he was shaking.

"Then I would start moving down on your big cock until I reach the base, the head brushing against the back of my throat as I start bobbing my head up and down moaning around you. Mmm... You'd like that won't you?" you asked as you dragged your nails down his thighs. He groaned and nodded.

"Maybeee..." you continued, pulling his knees up. "I could give you a rim job, that wouldn't be touching your cock would it?"

He nodded his head.

"It would?"

He shook his head no.

"Then you want one?"

He nodded again, looking at you with hopeful eyes so you decide to give it to him.

You moved your head down to where his hole was and you flattened your tongue down against it as James moaned in pure pleasure. You stiffened you tongue and pushed in past the ring muscles as far as it could go. James' scream of pleasure was muffled by the bandana.

After a while your tongue got tired so you backed away hearing the noise of protest from the sexy withering mess underneath you. You landed a slap on his butt cheek just to annoy him as he flinched from the sting and glared at you.

"What?" you asked with innocent eyes. He actually tried to reply, forgetting he couldn't speak and you laughed at him. He rolled his eyes and raised his middle finger at you.

"Good idea." You told him. He stared at you with wide eyes as you suddenly forced a finger in. He cried out in pain and pleasure as you moved your finger around until you found his prostate.

When you did you smirked and continued to rub it merciless, loving watching him push down against your finger. You leaned in to suck on his neck and tangled your free hand back in his hair and tugging. That's when he finally lost it and came all over himself and even managing to get some on you. He shook as he came, hips jerking and back arching. You kept rubbing his prostate through his orgasm until he finally sunk back in bed. You then untied the bandana from his mouth and undid the one holding his hands.

As soon as he was free he put his hand on your cheek and pulled you in for a kiss. When he let you go you moved down to lick up all of his cum off his body and he moaned again. As you went for his cock to clean it he stopped you.

"Don't."

"Why?"

"I'm still sensitive"

"Sorry." You said, blushing a bit.

"Don't be; just don't do that again soon."

You smiled at him and cuddled next to him again pulling the covers over you and James Kissed your forehead. After a few minutes of silence James spoke again.

"...You're not gonna tell anyone about this are you?"

"Maybe..."

"WHAT?"

"haha. Calm down pretty boy. It will be our little secret." When you felt him relax again you added, "Maybe just the guys."

"NO!"

"You are too easy."

He glared at you for a couple of seconds until snuggling back with you, planning how you were going to spend the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I'm not sure how I did but it's a huge improvement from my other story. If you didn't read it yet, don't, at least not until I fix it this summer. Please review and tell me how I did. xoxo<strong>


End file.
